


no ends

by mgru



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M, christy just a friend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 注意。基本上是無差，互攻。會有ME或EM內容。因為想吃史密斯AU，算是兩人一見鐘情的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

「好，我先開始。」Mark 在看到自己找的婚姻諮詢師本人後開始有些不滿，不過已經在這，而且他們已經簽好保密條款。

「好的。」

「要我說我認為我們並不真的需要在這。我們已經結婚六年了。」

「七年一個月。」Eduardo 用三人都能聽見的音量喃喃自語。

「認識七年四個月又三天了，結婚是七年一個月，登記結婚是六年又二十天。」Mark 沒什麼生氣補充。「之前一直很忙沒空去登記，我認為這就像是車子需要進場保養。」

「好，那我們開始，一到十分你會給你們的感情打幾分？」

「十分是非常滿意，一分是最差嗎？還是？」Eduardo 認真地詢問答題的方式，他從小的教育讓人看不出他有任何不悅，不過他沒有說太多話，讓Mark 知道他不想在這。

「憑直覺回答就行了。」

「好，準備好了？」Mark 轉頭看向Eduardo 。

「好了。」Eduardo 點頭。

「八分。」「八分。」兩人同時回答了相同的答案。

「你們做愛的頻率是？」

「我不確定你要問的是？」Mark 偏頭問著。

「對，我也有疑問，這也需要打分數嗎？」Eduardo 加入這個詢問。

「一分是非常少做？還是根本沒有了？因為認真說零分才是完全不做了。」Mark 接著Eduardo 的話尾問著。

「沒錯，如果我們不知道一分代表什麼那十分又是？」Eduardo 優雅地說。

「對，因為是十分的話，持續⋯⋯不停下⋯⋯」Mark 有點臉紅。

「沒有停過，就像不吃不喝地做⋯⋯」Eduardo 沒什麼起伏接下Mark 的話。

「這問題不需要打分數，只是基本的頻率問題。」

「⋯⋯」「⋯⋯」

「就說這個星期好了。」

「包括週末嗎？」

「當然。」

「說一下你們怎麼認識的。」

Eduardo 總覺得自己應該在15年前就該認識他。

不過現在才認識也沒關係，總好過從沒有認識，Christy 完全受不了他才認識對方不到十天，這還不包括他還沒從海外回來的時間，就想跟對方結婚。

那個時候Christy 一面抱怨Eduardo 怎麼比身為女性的自己更加天真浪漫，一面確認他的告訴Mark 的假身份的漏洞，雖然Mark 只是普通人，不過一個哈佛出身的高材生，一個在學生時期拒絕微軟的人，可以是一個頂尖的駭客了，只要他願意。

Eduardo 不想因為這樣錯過這個在各方面都很對他胃口的小卷毛。

當小卷毛貼在他的掌心裡的時候，他的心都軟了，雖然那時他正在一個很緊急的時刻，因為有第三方介入Eduardo 正在執行的任務，而且還很不專業觸動警報，他只好在沒有任何支援的情況下完成任務，然後躲避追查。穿著一身高級訂製的Eduardo 在哪一個酒吧都不奇怪，只是他一個人很怪。

Eduardo 每次聽到Sean 插在Christy 旁邊說的話都用了很多的自制力不翻白眼，確實他每次在酒吧總是會聚集一群人，但這種情況他不是很想帶回一個麻煩。

Eduardo 先要了杯酒，才在考慮是不是真的要在這待到Christy 確認安全後聯絡他再離開，還是喝完手上的酒就走。

有個穿著連帽上衣的卷毛撞進他懷裡，小心又帶著神經質的聲音跟他道歉。Eduardo 反手習慣性地穩住落在懷裡的人，隔著柔軟的衣服摸到結實的身板。

「沒事沒事，酒沒打翻，你沒事吧。」

「對不起，我朋友約我來、結果自己沒出現，我剛在發訊息，被絆倒了……」

小可愛的眼睛被燈光照得亮晶晶的，那張白嫩的臉搭上軟毛完全就是他的菜。

Eduardo 忍不住吻上了那張在他面前動個沒停的嘴，而那雙眼瞇了起來，Eduardo 很難不表現得像是任何在酒吧約人上床的人，小卷毛的嘴裡還有口香糖味，混和著他的酒味，薄荷香辣得他舔著對方的上顎，吸吮伸進他嘴裡的舌頭。

Eduardo 很快就差點忘記自己是來躲避盤查的，在他的手伸進衣襬裡撫摸毫無贅肉的後腰，他西裝內袋裡的手機小聲地響了起來，驚醒Eduardo 還有在那懷裡眼神有些渙散藍眼裡還帶著水光的小卷毛。

Eduardo 的手還貼著小卷毛突然僵硬著的後腰，退出空間另一手拿出電話，接通。

「看來你不需要我介紹對象了。」

電話裡傳來Christy 充滿揶揄的聲音，而Eduardo 知道警報解除，他知道自己被他的支援監視著，他剛剛完全沒有想起這件事。

「你看到了還打來打擾。」

Eduardo 手來回滑著小卷毛的後腰，他覺得自己很難控制。

「因為你浪費了我的時間。回房間去，你看起來像是要在這把人家吃了。」Christy 說完電話就掛了。

小卷毛聽見了Christy 的話，臉更紅了，可愛極了。Eduardo 收起手機。

「我叫Eduardo ，請問你？」

「你要不要先把手抽出來？」

「願意我們換個地方嗎？」

「Mark 。」

Eduardo 笑了。

「嗨，您好Mark 。」

小卷毛露出小小的笑，他看到可愛的虎牙，而Mark 重新貼上的的嘴，Eduardo 還來不及重新握著他的腰，Mark 就鬆開了。

「我的房間就在樓上。」

在Mark 還沒撞上去前，他只是掃過了整個店一兩秒，Chris 要他先躲開警衛，而Dustin 正一邊叫著他快錯過這一季影集新的更新的首播，一面解決剛被不知道那個業餘弄響的警報，內置的收發器已經靜音，他只有看著手機，因為他們的語音轉換成文字響個不停，低頭關上通知就撞上人。

他很確定他低頭的時候不是這個位置，他真的就跟Dustin 講的一樣會無意識移動，但他才不要就因為這樣對說Dustin 他認同了這件事。

天，他撞上的人有一雙最好看的眼睛就像小鹿一樣又大又圓。

Mark 說著Chris 幫他準備好的說詞，畢竟穿得這麼休閒的人不會來這種酒吧，Chris 的原話，所以他需要成為是誤闖進來的。

而他沒有想到擁有小鹿般大眼的男人低下頭吻了自己，他在今天第一次對內耳裡的收發器暫時靜音覺得感激。

男人的嘴唇無比柔軟。

Mark 才不會說他對男人的手機響起感到惱怒，那隻貼在他後背上的手在這個時候沿著他的脊椎撫摸，Mark 花了很大的自制力讓自己不要在這個時候就硬起來。

而手機對面傳來的女聲，笑話著男人，那個調侃讓他不得不在男人放下手機的時候，先要求他放手。

原來他叫Eduardo ，真是繞口又適合他的名字，軟軟的嗓音讓Mark 又親了上去，他決定關掉收發器，帶Eduardo 去Dustin 剛幫他訂好的前天入住的飯店。

他輕裝而行，希望Eduardo 不會發現他沒有行李。

低下頭看Dustin 告訴他的房間位置，快速發訊息要Chris 等等幫他準備兩套連帽上衣放進衣櫃，然後在Eduardo 沒注意的時候把耳內收發器關掉收進手機裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩個月又默默吃起這一對，最後最近什麼都只寫了一半，先貼上來看看。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重新整理了，上一章跟這章的片段
> 
> 這章有EM的情節。 注意: Bottom Mark

在房門前Eduardo 吻了Mark ，給了Mark 避開Eduardo 的視線反手靠手機的電波打開需要門卡感應門的機會。

「你要先用浴室嗎？」

「好。」Eduardo 爽快地走進浴室，卸下自己身上的槍還有在他腿上那把，手臂上輕巧銳利的刀，掛好身上的西裝，然後重新把所有東西放回西裝外套的暗袋裡，沖好澡，帶著略濕的頭髮穿著浴袍走出浴室，手拿著完全在淋浴間外掛好的西裝，他順手就掛上衣櫃裡。

此時快速看完Mark 臨時的衣櫥，兩三件不仔細看分不出差別的連帽上衣，扔在衣櫥裡的行李袋。

「Mark 換你了。」

床上傳來的聲音他知道小卷毛從床上爬起來，睜大眼看著Eduardo 。

還好Eduardo 先進了浴室，Dustin 把Mark 的隨身衣袋拿來。他快速掛好衣服丟進衣櫥，佈置好，拿出隨身帶著的手提電腦，然後躺上完美無瑕的床上滾了兩三圈，在他把自己的頭髮弄得更亂時他聽見Eduardo 出浴室的聲音，那個人隨手把自己的西裝掛進衣櫥了，再自然不過地像是自己的房間，還好Mark 已經把剛任務用的道具一起交給Dustin 了。

Eduardo 穿著浴袍隨意地綁在腰間，那雙剛剛包裹在西裝褲的腿完全有百分之七十都露在外面，Mark 內心吶喊著真是雙長腿，臉紅了起來，說好衝進浴室，他只是快速把自己洗乾淨，而且，他難以控制地硬了起來。

Eduardo 在外面等著Mark 他的行李真的很少，看起來像是為了工作來的，他沒有去打開那台電腦，傳來訊息告訴Christy 明天或後天回去，Eduardo 在想自己是不是要去把可愛的小卷毛拉出來的時候，Mark 就穿著短褲走出來，Mark 被熱水溫熱過的身體就跟Eduardo 摸到想的一樣結實，他刻板以為像Mark 這樣的人不會有這麼好的身材，他就跟組織裡的工程師群看起來沒有不同，但比他們可愛，現在還有很棒的身材，Eduardo 手貼上現在上身光裸的Mark ，炙熱有柔韌，Mark 吻上熱情得足以讓Eduardo 忽略他的青澀，舌頭舔著上顎吸吮著Eduardo 的下唇。

Mark 把Eduardo 推上床，隨手扎上的浴袍都開了，就像一個拆了一半的禮物在Mark 面前，Mark 跨坐在Eduardo 身上他有些猶豫，那大概是Eduardo 第一次看到他的緊張，Eduardo 笑了笑。

「所以你打算？」

「我，不是很確定。」

「哦？」

Eduardo 手握著Mark 褲子裡硬著的性器，手或輕或重地揉捏，他沒有催促Mark 下決定，但就一下而已。

「這樣我無法思考。」

「好吧。」

「不，別停。」

「那麼你看看床頭櫃裡有沒有潤滑油？」

Eduardo 笑著指使Mark 行動，手指勾著他的短褲，在他移動的同時扯了下來，一個體毛很少，又沒什麼贅肉的Mark 半跪在面前，上半身拉長地懸在他上方，握著性器的手沒停，另一手握著拉長的腰，他能感覺到Mark 快速縮了一下，眼睛盯著就在眼前的胸還有上面的乳頭，提起自己一點點就能舔到。

Eduardo 心動行動的實力派代表，舌頭舔了上去，然後在Mark 驚嚇要跳開時，手壓制住他的腰往自己的方向壓下來，舌頭重新舔上開始浮挺起來的乳頭，Mark 被逼著雙手撐在Eduardo 頭上，才不會整個人跌在上面，Mark 露出一點呻吟讓Eduardo 用牙齒輕輕磨著再用力一吸，讓它完全充血硬挺才放開。

「讓我們來看看飯店有什麼。」

Eduardo 扶好Mark 的腰讓他完全坐在自己腿上，再坐起Eduardo 上勾著嘴角看著Mark 手裡的東西。

而Mark 看的卻是他面前半勃的性器。

「Wardo 你是不是……」

「嗯？」

「Wardo 。」

Mark 看Eduardo 的注意力不在自己身上又叫了一次，他在想著或許他能夠不用取得同意就能摸一下，就跟Eduardo 剛才做的一樣。

「我們才認識半小時？你已經幫我取好暱稱了嗎？」

Eduardo 對於自己的名字被縮短只是笑笑地看著Mark 。

「我可以摸嗎？」

「當然，你看起來真的沒有什麼經驗。」

「大學的時候有過女朋友。」

Mark 的指甲修剪得很短，握住Eduardo 的性器，來回揉捏，感受他在自己手裡變得更粗更硬。

「我想嘗試看看。」

「好，不過要先做好準備。」Mark 被推上床讓Eduardo 在後腰墊好枕頭後沾潤滑油手指小心擠進臀縫裡，小可愛可是剛承認自己沒有經驗，手指找著敏感的地方，低下身看著Mark 緊張的臉身下的人吻了上來。

他可沒想到小可愛把自己洗得這麼乾淨。

「你……」

「我在你洗澡的時候，快速上網查了一下。」

Eduardo 可以看到小可愛臉頰通紅，搭上亮晶晶的藍眼，好看級了。Eduardo 吻上Mark ，Mark 舌頭舔進Eduardo 的嘴裡，舔著Eduardo 嘴裡殘留的一點酒味，Eduardo 的手毫無障礙地在小卷毛的身體裡，裡面潮濕柔韌，他沒有遇到什麼困難地再裡面游動，曲起手指按壓著，Mark 鬆開嘴身體難以控制地抽動了下，Eduardo 抽出手指將Mark 的腿握得高點，操進濕潤的身體裡。

他很緊，就算是潤滑而且足夠濕，也是讓Mark 蒼白了臉，微微粉色的腸道被撐得很開，Eduardo 沒有停下，完全進到裡面，而他輕輕滑過Mark 剛才反射動作的位置。等待卷毛小可愛把自己放鬆下來，他低下頭親吻濕透的鼻頭。

「Wardo…」

「嗯、好些了嗎？」

身下的人試著收縮絞緊了入侵的陰莖，Eduardo 深吸口氣，笑著看有些潮濕的藍眼，握住細瘦結實的腿退出又操了進去，幅度不大，但穩穩地滑過他的前列腺，讓Mark 更緊地絞盡緊自己，很快地沒有這方面經驗的高潮地小卷毛胡言亂語叫著Wardo 射了出來。

Eduardo 在Mark 絞緊自己射出來時短暫停下，等他手抓著自己的手臂喘息，繼續緩緩地操他，高潮後的身體收得很緊，Eduardo 不一會就射了出來。

戴著保險套，Eduardo 清理地很快速，小卷毛軟在床上，他只是拿了熱毛巾擦乾淨Mark 身上的汗，精液跟潤滑液。然後快速又沖了一下自己的身體從浴室走了出來。

Mark 端坐在床上抱著棉被看Eduardo 。

Eduardo 有點驚訝，因為Mark 剛看起來快睡著了，所以他才會幫他擦擦身體，而不是將他帶進浴室清洗，Eduardo 有一點點小小的強迫症喜歡照顧人，每個跟他交往最後分手的人都最喜歡他這一點，也最不喜歡這一點。

「怎麼了？不是睏了？」

Mark 強撐睡意臉色不是很好，不知道為什麼，他覺得自己不能讓這真的成為一夜情，他還沒好好問Eduardo 除了名字以外的事，他也不是就這樣查不出Eduardo 是誰，但Chris 總是要他走常規的方式認識人，而不是從電腦，在網路上調查一個人所有資訊。

他伸手抓住Eduardo 拉上自己的床。

「睡覺……」

丟下棉被，Mark 抱緊Eduardo 的腰，沈沈睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSN，看了這麼久從沒寫過，只是想吃這個AU，以走一步算一步的方式前進。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越寫好像越往pwp前進（掩面
> 
> 這章有ME的情節。 注意: Bottom Eduardo

實際上這些真的不是Chris 想要的，雖然他們總是希望Mark 能夠再跟誰有實際感情上的關係，畢竟大學那時候跟Erica 的關係已經可以說是甲骨文時期了，Mark 做的錯誤的選擇全因為他的自尊不容許自己被甩，還有他難以忍受思維跟不上自己的人，進而變得尖酸。只是Mark 在酒吧裡跟一個男人擁吻，而那男人在監視器裡就足夠看出他多麼出眾，這似乎有點太快太多了，Chris 在想這是不是能夠寫在報告裡作為他躲避追查的一部分。

Chris 的腦子在Dustin 幫Mark 準備好偽裝用品——實際上就是把Mark 的旅行袋拿到兩層樓下的房間——在那之後才停下思考。Dustin 已經完成善後，他不需要做太多，畢竟已經有入侵紀錄， 他們只需要清除他們痕跡便可。

Dustin 還在等能夠違法收看已經過了首播的影集的同時，已經查了他們從監聽裡聽到的名字，加上口音，臉部辨識。Dustin 的電腦裡已經有Mark 破天荒的對象的資料。

Eduardo Saverin ，邁阿密長大的巴西人，比Mark 大兩歲。

「哦！哈佛畢業。」

甚至是Dustin 的學長。

「這麼說來，我知道Saverin 是誰了。」

Dustin 自從跟Mark 同一個寢室後就是一路往不稱頭的宅男，但Dustin 有著Mark 沒有的天真瀾漫跟無與倫比的樂觀，還有一顆跟Mark 不相上下的大腦。Chris 這麼說當然是因為Dustin 為了Mark 的一句話從一個經濟學的學生學了如何寫代碼，還有那些他們現在在的私人企業裡自己使用的私人程式。

Mark 或許是傑出的發想人，日以繼夜完善Mark 想法的絕對是Dustin 。

「所以？」

「他大二時就被選入鳳凰會，而且學長一個暑假就賺了大筆現金，你看，這些都在哈佛的經濟系傳說裡。」

Dustin 輕快地指著他剛找出來的資料。

可以說是Eduardo Saverin 前半生全部的紀錄，Chris 突然想到自己才讓Mark 不要用這種方式認識一個人，但他們正在這麼做，可，他們只是想要確認Mark 一夜情的對象的安全性。

但他們不知道的是與此同時，Mark 會不願放手。

—

「睡美人，你醒了。」

Mark 醒來的時候就看到Eduardo 看著他微笑，連那雙巧克力色的眼睛帶著笑意，當他意識自己抱著他的裸身睡了一晚，完全紅了臉頰。

「只是覺得不能讓你這麼離開。」

「沒想到小可愛這麼喜歡我。」

Eduardo 熱情地抱著Mark 親了幾下。

「但你必須放開我，讓我去洗手間。」

勾起漂亮的笑，Mark 愣愣地放開手，看裸著的Eduardo 大方地走進浴室。

Mark 少有地愣在床上，想Wardo 那雙長腿，還有那雙小鹿眼直直勾住他，他想這個這麼吸引他的人應該很習慣這樣的關係。

不知過了多久Eduardo 全身發紅地走了出來，要Mark 去洗臉刷牙。

還在思考的Mark 十分聽話，完成Eduardo 要他做的事走出來，任由現在佔滿他腦子裡的男人把他推在床上，Eduardo 跨坐在他腿上。

「說真的，你在想什麼，想得這麼入迷。」

「想你。」

「哦！小可愛，我在你面前啊。」

Eduardo 在Mark 看著自己的時候握住依然光裸的Mark ，太溫暖的室內讓心不在焉的Mark 沒發覺自己也是裸著的，而性感的Wardo 就在他眼前讓他快速的硬了起來。

「哇！很棒的恭維。」

Eduardo 在Mark 注視下雙手幫他套上保險套。

Wardo 露出一絲緊張的笑，跨坐在Mark 腿上。

「別動，先別動，我很久沒做這個了。」

他握著Mark 的陰莖頂著自己，Mark 可以看到一點液體在撐開的時候流了下來，然後自己緩緩地被對方的身體吞噬，縮緊的快感緊緊絞著他，Mark 伸手摸Eduardo 跨在身旁的大腿，Eduardo 整個人發紅，腿有點涼，但他可以摸到肌肉因為擠壓的緊張。

看著那雙小鹿斑比的眼睛， 往下看他的動作，Mark 覺得自己從未對誰如此專注。

Eduardo 深吸氣，看著同抽著氣的Mark ，他快速換氣了幾次，讓自己坐到底。

「你還好嗎？」

Mark 盯著Wardo 蓄起淚水的眼睛，他聽話不動，Eduardo 沈下腰貼近Mark 吻了他，卷毛的男人手捧在Eduardo 下巴小心吻著他，他知道Wardo 在努力放鬆自己適應有東西撐開身體的感覺。

「一會就好，太久沒這麼做了。」

Eduardo 舔了舔Mark 的嘴，挺起身體緩緩地在Mark 身上操自己，他的幅度不大但都滑在自己的敏感部位附近，Mark 覺得自己處在一個又熱又緊的位置，Eduardo 的眼睛盯著他讓Mark 覺得自己永遠不會把移開視線，Eduardo 身上的汗水從脖子上滑到胸口，Mark 只想自己能夠去吻上那。

所以Mark 行動了，他在Eduardo 一次坐到底的時候，拉著他，撐起自己吻上Eduardo 身上的汗水，他的手甚至貼緊了男人的腹肌側腹來回摸著，推著他的後腰讓Eduardo 勃起著的性器抵在自己的身上，Eduardo 身體因為移動位置身體裡的性器狠狠地滑過前列腺，讓他差點軟了腰。

「是這嗎？」

Mark 可以感覺Eduardo 突然僵硬夾緊自己，手貼在身上人的側腰來回摸著，讓他更貼近自己點，然後支起腿，讓兩人翻了身。

在翻過來的同時Eduardo 呻吟出聲，這是他第一次聽到Eduardo 完全陷入的呻吟，他甚至開始有些嫉妒Eduardo 之前的情人。

Mark 手握著Eduardo 的腰，拉著枕頭墊在Eduardo 後腰，一雙長腿貼在Mark 身上。

Eduardo 盯著將兩人的位置對調的人，他濕透的眼睛還有凌亂的頭髮散在床上。

Eduardo 一定知道自己這樣有多吸引人。

Mark 握著那雙蜜色的腿，退出又操了進去。

Eduardo 絞得很緊發出的呻吟讓Mark 覺得自己更硬，然後加快操進裡面，Eduardo 手伸向Mark 讓他不由想要貼緊，Eduardo 手環著Mark 的肩頸，舌頭舔上Mark 的嘴，Mark 含著伸進來的舌頭，額頭靠著Wardo 的，盯著濕漉漉的大眼，呼吸Wardo 潮濕的喘息，Mark 下身操得更用力。

Eduardo 輕聲叫著Mark 的名字，然後射了出來，在自己的性器被絞緊的時候，Mark 停下來看Eduardo 大眼失神地射出來，潮紅的臉、濕透的頭髮。

Mark 在絞緊還沒放鬆的身體裡抽出在擠入後也射了出來。射出後還能感覺到Eduardo 身體的抽蓄，他親了親Eduardo 微開的嘴，頭埋在Eduardo 的肩膀上吸著濕漉漉的Eduardo 的香氣。

「讓我休息一下，我想要洗澡。」

「當然，我先叫點吃的。」

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跳躍

Eduardo 可不知道自己為什麼走到這步。

一開始Mark 問了他空閑的時間，他以為Mark 想到要做什麼有趣的事，他的小可愛對維持感情有著他沒想過的熱情跟執著，他也樂得享受，這不是說他就沒有跟Mark 一樣的愛愛著對方，只是Mark 做得太好的，Eduardo 能做到也只是讓小天才不要像小機器人一樣，有好好吃飯睡覺，最少他在Dustin 跟Chris 嘴裡他很好得完成了這個項目，有的時候他出差時間太長，Dustin 會直接跟他說他們陷入水深火熱需要他能安撫Mark ，實際上只有無線電靜音的地方Eduardo 才會沒跟Mark 聯絡，那次可能時間太長了，十天吧。

Eduardo 也很想Mark 不過那次隨便一個電話就會暴露他的位置，可能會為他們整個小隊長時間作戰帶來危險。

只是Eduarao 沒想到Mark 是預約婚姻諮詢門診要他一起去。

「怎麼了？」

Eduardo 在詢問的同時還得到Mark 的輕吻。

「保持我們婚姻的健康啊。」

聽到Mark 的話，Eduardo 感覺自己的肩膀繃緊了點，Mark 發現了什麼嗎？還是他認為自己怎麼了？

「Mark 我們去採購食物在家一整天也能維持。」

Mark 希望他們去婚姻諮詢，他事先確認過Eduardo 的時間已經約好，Eduardo 只需要當天準時到現場就可以了。上次Mark 這麼周到的時候他享受了兩天美食紅酒跟馬拉松式的性愛，婚姻諮詢？這可不是Eduardo 能預想到的。

他相信Mark 也很忙，但他的天才抽出時間要做這件事表示他的重視，Eduardo 無法也不能說不，但他想知道為什麼。

只是他的天才不想說的話他永遠都不會問出來。

「Wardo 這就跟健康檢查一樣，沒什麼好擔心的，我要出門了，Chris 要我今天早點到。」

耳機那端只剩下Mark 的呼吸聲，Chris 想知道Mark 為什麼要他調查哪個心理醫生的婚姻諮詢後離婚率低，就他跟Dustin 看起來Mark 跟Eduardo 的感情好到不行，而且Eduardo 完全把Mark 順得像是毫無殺傷力的貓。

但他們兩怎麼樣都不是他跟Dustin 會完全知道的，誰也不想接受Mark情緒不好，他們在組織裡的工作進行得很好，而Mark 在認識Eduardo 前半年，開始自己的副業，在哈佛就想做的事，在Mark 還沒進哈佛的時候就被吸收也不是說他願意，只能說他駭錯地方，弄了個不大不小的事，Mark 算是在被要脅不加入組織就進牢的距離，而Mark 也不是沒有打算要脅回來，只是這份工作的挑戰性跟刺激感，還有組織答應讓他有一半的時間做自己想做的事，包括進哈佛，還有他接下來想做的事，是的屬於Mark 的Facebook 上線了，他們現在已經擁有可觀的會員數。

Mark 也開始了近乎沒有睡眠的生活，除了他會在任務前真心實意地睡上四小時外，完全像是不需要睡眠的機械人，而Mark 把Dustin 拉進工作的小圈圈裡後，兩個人更是沒日沒夜。

如果沒有Eduardo ，Chris 覺得Mark 會完全住在工作室裡，也因為Mark 在還沒創業前就有組織的收入，Mark 做起自己想要的事情完全大方而且廣招工程師，創始期Mark 更希望親力親為，但任務外只要Eduardo 在國內的時間，Eduardo 在家的時候Mark 都會準時回家，Facebook 員工可以說幾乎沒看過Mark 不開心的樣子，這點Chris 跟Dustin 可是完全看在眼裡的。

所有的睡眠不足還有遇到跟不上Mark 思考的探員惹出的暴躁跟怒火，只有在他們不能對外通訊，或是該說是Mark 沒有跟Eduardo 通話的時候才會出現。

盯著監視器看著Mark 的行動，Dustin 在他身旁雙手沒有停頓地解除Mark 面前的系統，做什麼都不服輸的Mark 從破解各個系統走到外勤也只是因為一開始組織需要的破解的是完全沒有對外連結，一個需要Mark 外出完全沒有上線的系統，而他不願自己需要把安全再交給不認識的任何人，重點是跟不上他思考的人，Chris 聽著Mark 總是讓人生氣的言論，這卷毛當初進的是哈佛心理系，認真？

總的說那次任務後Mark 做了體能訓練、射擊訓練，完成外勤必需要的所有訓練，小卷毛是個完全合格的外勤人員跟非常厲害的駭客了。

這還包括Mark 兩天前趴在屋頂等最佳的狙擊時間點，那小卷毛可是在目標出現在三公里外時就開始通訊靜音，輕聲地讓他們幾乎聽不見他的鼻息。雖然那個任務最後被人搶先半秒攻下，Mark 在他們還沒回神過來的時候，射擊了目標旁的兩個人，然後朝著他認為是搶了自己目標的位置又開了兩槍，對面沒有任何回應或聲音，Mark 在那之後一整天都沒說話，Chris 跟Dustin 看著他盯著螢幕只是將接下的任務傳到他電腦。

Chris 聽著在耳機裡Dustin 跟Mark 回報他面前的系統已經破解，他們監控著監視畫面看Mark 的位置，一方面也將保全的畫面換成輪播的假畫面。

「Mark 我覺得有其他人也在那。」

「D ？」

「前面的鎖被打開了，對方的人不是在你前面就是在後面了。」Mark 在的通道是分支中的其中之一，但最後都是進到同一間實驗室的，另外三條他都要查過，那邊只是進入的口不同罷了。

「對方知道我們的存在了嗎？」Mark 快速地在腦裡跑過整個平面圖，他有其他路線可以躲過但他又不想讓就在眼前的任務被搶。

「應該是，畢竟我們都需要攔截監視畫面。」Chris 翻查畫面想能不能找到對方，然後看到畫面一個一個暗下來，跟著他們要到的實驗室從外向內暗下來。

「Mark 你需要自己行動，對方直接切斷監視訊號，重新打開需要點時間。」

「前面鎖都開了，能費多少時間。」

Mark 快速前進不在等待兩人尋找其他競爭者，整個通道有著足夠但不是很亮的光源，他足夠能看到穿著潛行衣的對方已經在他前面準備要離開，不確定對方取走什麼。

直接面對的Mark 往前攻擊去，對方沒有發出任何聲音回擊Mark ，長腳掃過Mark 逼得Mark 翻身，同時Mark 用力打向對方的大腿，但對方似乎沒有戀戰的打算，因為Mark 跟他他位置調換後，對方就往外邊衝去，看起來是跑向原先預定好的撤退路線。

「他們應該在東側門的位置。」

「要追？」

「我先確認我們的目標是不是還在。」

「我已經重新開啟監視器，警衛沒有發現。」

「你們有錄到對方嗎？」

Mark 在詢問的同時，手指沒停地解開資料夾，備份了整個實驗室的硬碟，取走還在原位的他們的目標，看起來對方拿走了兩格外的另一種聚合物。

「有。」


End file.
